One Title Fits All
by MissyBailey
Summary: This is a series of little one-shots about all the Doctors and his companions. Mostly the Eleventh. You should read them, and as a bribe I will let you know that I am prone to posting two chapters at a time:)
1. Theme Song

**A/N: Hey! This is pure goofy, so don't expect a plot. Thank you for reading! Please review! If you find any Typos, tell me and I will get them fixed.**

**Some background for non-classic who fans:**

**The doctor used to have a recorder that he would toot away on to vanquish enemies(or annoy them). ****He wasn't especially fantastic at it and his companions were always trying to get rid of it.**

THEME SONG

"Hello Ponds!" the Doctor sang as he burst into the TARDIS living room.

"Hello Doctor!"Amy sang back sarcastically as he started spinning in his swivel chair.

"I've been thinking" He replied. Amy and Rory shared a wary glance. Not many of his ideas ended very well. For instance, the time he wanted to go to the French countryside and he didn't pick a year. They stepped out of the TARDIS to be greeted by a dinosaur, and an angry one at that.

"I need a theme song," the Doctor continued, not noticing his companions' hesitation." We've travelled all over space and time, and saved the universe TWICE, and I don't have a theme song!"

"Yes, that's because you have River _Song_" Amy chimed in, trying to control her laughter.

"Not to mention _Melody _Pond" Rory added chuckling.

"I think it would need a synthesizer." the Doctor ignored his companions and kept brainstorming, "Synthesizers are cool!"

"Yeah, almost as cool as bow ties!" Amy had given up controlling her laughter and now it was coming out in huge guffaws.

"And Fezzes!" River chimed as she came through the door, "SO, what are we talking about?"

"My theme song," the Doctor replied, "It also needs trumpets, and flutes, and trombones, and xylophones, and of course it needs... um...MY RECORDER!"

Amy and River looked around very confused.

"A recorder?" Rory asked.

The Doctor ignored them and raced to the cabinets and began throwing things out of them in search of his recorder. When he found it he popped back to his swivel chair and began tooting away. He hadn't gotten much better at it since his previous regenerations apparently, because River snatched away from him, ran to the control room, opened the door and chucked it out. The Doctor chased after her and looked on wide-eyed as she threw away his beloved instrument.

"Well'" Amy said giggling, "There goes your theme song!"

**A/N: Sorry, by the way, I'm not sure I spelled fezzes right. So, if you know how PM me, or review, or something.**


	2. Imaginary Friend

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**This takes place when Amy is a teenager.**

**( Thanks to That Octopus, omgitsalexmarie, and Nikki Pond, for reviewing "Theme Song"!)**

**(and thanks to daisiella13 and misswingx for following!)**

**(I offer you all virtual Jelly Babies!)**

IMAGINARY FRIEND

Everyone says I'm weird, and that I'm too old for imaginary friends, but he isn't imaginary. Because if he isn't real, then neither is the crack in my wall, or the giant eyeball, or the little blue box with a swimming pool inside. And if those aren't real, then what fun is life? If the Doctor isn't real, then he's not coming back. If he's not coming back, then what do I have to look forward to?

A boring desk job? A husband and two kids? A normal life? I'd rather have the stars, and outer space, and _fun._ I think they should all just shut up and leave me alone. They shouldn't say that I'm weird because I dare to dream about what could be out there.

In my dreams, the Doctor is there, and we fly around space, in his little blue spaceship with a swimming pool. I can see us whizzing past Jupiter, and Saturn, and stopping on Pluto. Where there are ice people, who speak in a funny clicking language. Then I wake up, and I go to school, and I do my work, and I'm bored.

The Doctor makes life fun, and exciting. So, whether or not he is real, I believe in him. He gives me hope for something different.

**A/N: Please review! If there are typos review, or PM me or something, and they will get fixed.**


	3. Donna Dreams

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating in a while! To make up for it, I am going to post another chapter... TONIGHT! AHHHH! I know that you are just as excited as I am :) **

**By the way, I'm not sure if this works (Can Donna dream about the Doctor, or would her head blow up?), but tell me if you know**

You know, sometimes I have dreams. Wonderful, brilliant dreams, where I go amazing places. not just travelling the globe, I'm travelling the universe! I see the stars and planets. This wonderful man is there, tall, and handsome, and clever. Sometimes I'm scared out of my mind, but one of us always comes through in the end to save the day. The man's name is Doctor. It's probably just my subconsciousness telling me to see a therapist, but whatever. When I dream, I am the most important woman in all of creation, then I wake up.

When I wake up, I'm just a temp. And, in real life, temps don't travel the stars with intelligent handsome men. Heck, in real life intelligent handsome men don't exist. If I could choose between dreams and reality, I'd chose the Doctor, because he makes me feel clever, and important. He makes me feel more alive than I could ever feel sitting behind a computer.

Some days, all I wish for is to go home and dream, of my clever man in his blue box.

**A/N: Thanks, for reading! Please review and tell me how I did, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	4. All the People He's Lost

**A/N: This takes place right after "Angels take Manhattan," so if you haven't watched it (Like me! )-:(Stupid Netflix!), SPOILERS! Tell me if I got anything wrong. Please Review!**

She felt him walk through the corridors. He was moping again. She thinks that its because the redhead and the centurion did not return. She watched the timelines, they were happy with each other, but the Doctor was not happy without them. She hummed thoughtfully, wondering how to help him.

"Are you sad too?" he asked.

After a second, the hallway changed and had a ruby red door at the very end. He ran to it, took a deep breath, and turned the handle. the door swung open into a dark bedroom.

"Some light, please?" he requested.

The TARDIS hesitantly obliged. She had started to doubt if her idea would help him at all.

As the room filled with light, his eyes settled on the four poster bed in the back corner.

"The bunk beds were much cooler." he murmured under his breath.

He spun around to look at the wall with door. It was covered with posters depicting all of Vincent's paintings.

The TARDIS hummed to distract him from yet another friend that he had lost, but she only succeeded in bringing his attention around to the other wall which was covered with photos of the Ponds growing up. Most of them had Mels in them too. The Doctor laughed at the irony. All along the three ponds had been inseparable without knowing that they really were a family.

He sighed and turned to leave, but the shiny suit of armor in the corner caught his eye.

"Rory the Roman," he said chuckling, "Roman Rory!"

He walked over to lift the helmet giggling, and didn't stop when he saw what was underneath. Someone, probably Amy, had taped a cut-out of Rory's face under the helmet. He snapped at the though of his best friend, Amelia Pond. He threw the helmet down and stomped out of the room.

"Get rid of it!" he yelled and began to pound on the bright red door. Sobbing for those he had lost, he turned and sat with his back leaning against the door. When he looked back, the red paint was gone and it was just a regular white bedroom door. The Doctor turned the knob and pushed in the door, hesitantly. He was greeted with an empty room. He sighed and whispered

"Thank you."

**A/N: Well, that was sad. Sorry, that's three sad ones in a row! Sad is just so much easier to write! Please review! I want to know how it could be better!**

**(Also, I don't really feel like a four poster bed is Amy's style, but that was the only bed I could think of besides sleigh and bunk, which I don't think work either. If you have any ideas tell me!)**


	5. The TARDIS and her Doctor

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is a sort of prologue to my last chapter, it's from the TARDIS's point of view. Just so you know, she is a little confused and if she seems that way, she is supposed to, but if its terrible, please tell me because I want to fix it. Please Review! I love reviews. They are like cookies.**

He is all alone, except for me, and he has stopped counting me, for some reason. First, the blonde one left. Then, the flirty man. He died, but the blonde one and I brought him back. For good. What a terrible tragedy! The Doctor was very upset. Next the one who he didn't love, or at least not the way she wanted. Then the sassy one, the most important woman in the universe, but she had to forget me. It must be terrible to forget my beautiful blue. Next came the little girl, but she left to grow up. My fault. I'm so sorry, Thief. One thing a time machine should never be is late, but I was, and for that I am terribly sorry. Then, the pretty one, I like him. Liked. Time is confusing. Impossible. Irrelevant. The pretty one and the grown up girl gave me my child. Their child. My child. I love her, because she loved my thief. She saved him, so many times, kept track of him when I couldn't. But now she's gone, like all the rest.

But that's good! All these human companions have caused him to remember, no,_ forget_, that I was first! Without me, there isn't, wasn't, won't be any time travel, companions, world saving! I am the _fir_s_t_ companion!

He doesn't talk to me anymore, since the redhead left. He just sits in the living room, staring at empty chairs. She made him happy. _People_ make him happy. _Just me_ makes him sad. Wish I could talk, touch, live, again. That would fix it. Him. Us. I am broken because my thief is broken. I am sad , because he is sad, and broken.

He is wandering my hallways now. Sad, lost, broken. _He notices me._ I can show him. I can fix him. I can fix _us_.

**A/N: I KNOW! Living room is WRONG. It's not "British"! I don't care! I'm American and I don't know the proper British term for ****_parlor_****! sorry for that, bye bye. Please review (even to inform me that I'm crazy), JUST REVIEW!**


	6. Home Sweet Rome

**A/N: You got two in one night1 Again! Aren't you special! By the way. There is an A/N that will explain the plot twist, its after the story in bold letters. Please Review!**

The Doctor was running around the TARDIS early one morning**(There are mornings in the TARDIS, right?),** when an idea hit him, _ROME_! He should take the Ponds to Rome! He went with Donna once, but it turned out to be an island city on top of an active volcano, set to erupt the next day because of... ALIENS._ Oh Donna. Nope, Nope, Nope! No thinking about Donna! We're going to Rome!_

_"Ponds!"_ he yelled form the console room, knowing that his lovely TARDIS would let his voice reach his companions.

"Yes, Doctor?" asked Rory halfheartedly.

"Put on your centurion suit, Mr. Pond. You're going home!" yelled the Doctor.

Rory poked his head into the control room and responded: "Wait, home as in Earth or home as in actual home?"

"Home, as in ROME!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rome?" Amy popped in behind her husband. She hadn't been paying attention until she heard her favorite city mentioned. "I'll go to Rome" said Amy. sharing the Doctor's enthusiasm.

"Yes, we know you would" said Rory, "but-"

"No 'buts'," interrupted the Doctor, "We're here!" he yelled and flung open the doors to the outside.

The Ponds began to laugh hysterically, there seemed to have been a slight miscalculation.

"Ah," the Doctor sighed, staring out the doors at the scene in front of him. He licked his finger and held in up in the air.

" It _is_ Rome." he stated defensively.

"Yeah, Rome in the _future_!" Amy responded enthusiastically looking out at hovercrafts, a holographic Leaning Tower of Piza, and a floating Coliseum.

"Actually," the Doctor started hesitantly, then giggled, "It's _Space Rome_."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I got the idea after watching ****_Big Bang_****. I always wondered what Space Florida looks like! THEY SHOULD MAKE THAT EPISODE! Please Review! :)**


End file.
